


A/O

by Nymphie66



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphie66/pseuds/Nymphie66





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody knew that Helena was an omega. Helena herself didn't know that she was an omega, at the time that she would be presenting she was on the run and sick, more worried about surviving the day then what her second gender was, unaware that it saved her from the poison that killed off the rest of her family. She was a miraculous product of two alphas, so naturally she just assumed that she took after them. But when Bruce took her to Doctor Thompkins, they soon discovered that the trauma and the poison had caused irreversible damage, meaning that she possibly never would present. Helena dealt with it though, it meant that she never had to worry about heats or ruts, she just identified as a Beta and life carried on.

That was until she met Kara Danvers. 

Fast friends, Helena trusted her with her life. She didn't know whether it was because she seemed to truly care for Helena and understand, or if it was because she was an alpha. Kara was perhaps, for Helena, the most tolerable Alpha she had met (apart from Dick). She definitely had her issues with her anger but apart from that she was a pretty happy go lucky girl. The two were best friends in a matter of months, Bruce was weary at first but slowly came around to it, as he saw no problem with the alpha hanging out with a beta. In all honesty it was Dick who realised that Helena was an omega. 

Dick and Helena were about to leave to go see a film, when Dick had reprimanded her for not bringing a jacket. Helena darted back inside to grab one, it should have taken her max 5 minutes and yet here Dick was, it now hitting 15 minutes. He bounded up the stairs to Helena's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Hel, we're gonna miss the movie if we don't go soon.." Dick was surprised to see his younger sister digging through her wardrobe, throwing items of clothing behind her at rapid rate. There were about 13 jackets that Dick could obviously see, sprawled around the room. "...Hel? What's going on?"

"I can't find-" Helena dug further into the wardrobe, now throwing dresses and shoes behind her. "-my jacket!" 

"And uh why can't you take any of these jackets?"

"Because! It's not the jacket I need!" Helena exasperated as she moved on to the next wardrobe.

"Okay..." Dick engaged with her searching and realised that Helena was pretty dead set on finding this jacket. "..and what jacket is this then?" 

"Its blue denim-" Helena pulled herself out of the wardrobe and was now rifling through another pile of clothes. "-and it has some patches on it and a hood." 

Dick looked around the mess of a room, amusing himself with the various reactions Alfred would have when he looked at the travesty that was Helena's room. After checking out the back of her door, and a nearby closet. A denim jacket caught his eye, it lay on her bed, right by her pillow. He picked it up and held it in his hands, studying it for a moment. It was definitely the one that Helena was searching for. There were a few patches on it from wear and tear, one of them a humming bird on the breast of the jacket. The jacket's hood was grey and surprisingly still soft, despite what the jacket had been through. It seemed familiar to him but not because it was Helena's. Bringing it closer to his face he realised why that was. It smelled of hay, sunflowers and bonfires. He only knew one person -well alien, with such a scent. But before he could question it, Helena clocked that he had found it.

"My Jacket!" She almost snatched it out of her hands. She instantly put it on and Dick swore that he saw her take a deep breath in and visibly calm as she wrapped it round her. "Where was it?" 

"Oh uh by your bed." He wasn't going to expose her, he was still trying to figure it all out himself, so it was better to keep as much information as he could to himself and slowly try to put the pieces together to understand. He really didn't think anything more than perhaps a comfort thing, but he would soon see that it was the beginning of something much more than that. "You good to go now?" 

"Yeah, you're the one making us late." Helena chuckled as she left the bedroom, leaving Dick to follow after her bemusedly. 

The second time that helped Dick come to the realisation that Helena was an omega was during a gala. Helena usually loved to join in and socially manipulate her way around the room, acquiring all the gossip needed for their post gala, midnight snack group hang out. But this time she stayed on the edges, nervously sipping her champagne, searching for something, someone. 

"Hey Helena, what's wrong? You seem sort of out of it." Dick commented replacing her now empty glass of champagne with a fuller one. Helena swapped it gladly, but didn't even look at Dick as she mumbled thanks. Her eyes trained on the room. He felt protective of her in this moment.

"Didn't Dad say that the Kent family were going to be here? I haven't seen them.." Helena asked, taking another sip. 

"Yea he did, I'm sure they'll be here soon, you know how they are. They may be super powers but punctuality is not one of them." Dick joked trying to help ease Helena, but it didn't help. She just kept nervously fiddling with her jewellery, Dick swore that he could hear a low whine coming from her but dismissed it as just sounds from the gala. Then she asked a question that Dick had never thought would ever leave her lips.

"Dick, do I look okay?" 

Dick almost choked on his drink when he heard it. Helena was perhaps the most confident person Dick knew. She never left the house unless she felt like she looked priceless. That could be from a designer pantsuit to a hoodie and some thigh high boots. Here she was, diamond flowers in her hair, expensive mesh purple gown, glammed to a tee, and yet questioning if she looked good. Normally Helena would scoff at a question like that. But Dick could see that she was nervous so he took her hand and looked at her sincerely. 

"Helena you look gorgeous, you are easily the most beautiful person in here." Dick assured her, he watched as she turned away blushing.  
  
"Shut up Dick, you're just saying that because your my brother and you have-Kara!" Dick's appraisal was cut short as Helena threw her arms around Kara, who had just arrived. Dick just chuckled as the two fell into rapid chatter. Dick could smell Kara's scent mingled with Clark's piny one He felt himself calm as he watched Kara alleviate Helena's distress, it made him feel happier watching Helena go from timid and apprehensive to delighted and nonchalant. 

"Yeah, and then we were half way out the door when Clark realised that he had forgot his glasses, at this point I thought I was going to put my head through the wall." Kara exasperated as she explained to Helena why they were late. "But here we are, finally!" 

"I was so worried that you weren't coming, you'll stay over right? Of course you will, I'm not going through post gala drinks without you." 

"I think you've already decided for me, Hel." Kara laughed "Oh hey Dick! I didn't even see you there."

"Ah don't worry about it Kar, glad you're here now." Dick assured, in the background he could see Damian and Jason stir up some trouble, an excuse to leave the two, he thought. "But I do have to go and stop whatever Jay and Dami are planning." The young women laughed in amusement and let him go, when he looked back he saw that they had joined arms and were gossiping. Dick had a feeling that he couldn't really place.

The third time, and perhaps the last time that Dick had his suspicions that Helena was an omega, was after a grisly fight she had with Bruce. Ending in a shouting match and Helena storming off. It had shaken the house up and Bruce had realised that maybe he should have been less hard on Helena. He let her have some time to cool of before he tried talking to her, but when he went to her room he was surprised when she wasn't there, he checked out the kitchen, the library and even the wine cellar but there was no sign of her. He started interviewing various members of the household to see if they knew where she was. 

"Well Pennyworth has checked the monitors and nobody has entered or left the grounds, so she must still be in the manor somewhere." Damian ranted beside his father as they walked around the manor together, searching for Helena. 

"Hey, have you guys still not found her?" Dick asked as he fell in step next to them. 

"No." Bruce grunted as he checked the nearby rooms. "Can you go up to the east wing and see if she's there? It's the only other place I think she would have gone" 

Dick nodded, listening to the head alpha, and made for the east wing. The east wing was abandoned, a project that Bruce swore he would get to later. There were only a few rooms in the east wing and an old conservatory. Opening the double doors there was a telling squeak from the hinges, dust sheets covered old furniture and cobwebs adorned every corner. Having a brief look, Dick concluded that there was no way that Helena was in here, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw a singular foot print in the dust. The installed detective instincts caused him to investigate it further. It was strange as it was parallel to a wall with no doors. Studying the area there was no sign of a hidden door in the wall, but as he looked up, he could see a faint line run across the ceiling, forming into a square. He quickly connected the dots. 

Standing on a nearby table, he gave the trap door a push and smiled as it opened. Lifting himself up into the attic, his eyes were instantly drawn to the wide window, where a contraption lay before it. A white sheet was hung on a hook on the ceiling creating a den in the attic eves. He could see the outline of some fairy lights and pillows, and the smell of the pack and Kara coming from it. That's when he knew that this was much more than a den but a definite nest. That was the final thing to assure him of his suspicions. 

Slowly approaching the nest, he called out to Helena before advancing any further, knowing that nests were a sensitive thing. He heard a small sniffle and decided to move forward. He could see that the sheets were open so that there was a direct view out the window that looked over the grounds and had a view of the Gotham skyline. He poked his head round and saw that Helena had buried herself under various blankets and pillows. He noted that anyone who owned a cape and was close to Helena had lost it to Helena's nest, if not a cape, a hoodie or jacket. 

"Hey Hel... can I come in?" Dick asked softly. Helena, with a tear stained face, nodded slowly, and as soon Dick had entered he was pulled down into the den, and Helena instantly buried her face into his chest, letting out another round of sobs. His heart hurt and all he did was let her cry into him, stroking her hair soothingly, whispering small reassurances. "Helena, its okay," 

"No, its not Dick!" Helena cried out, wiping at her face furiously. "Its really, really not." 

"Helena nobody cares that you are-"

"-No! Don't say it, that would make it real." Helena moved her hands to her ears, just in case Dick had said it. Dick sighed and moved her hands, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Hoping that his pheromones would ease her, due to her now natural inclination. It seemed to work as Helena calmed in his embrace.

“Now what would you say, if you heard Jay or Tim talking like this?” Dick decided to reason with her.   
  


“I would tell them that they are being stupid..”  
  


”Okay, so what makes you any different from them?” Dick continued. Helena didn’t respond but nestled into Dick more. Dick sighed and started to play with her hair. “Hel?”

”It’s just that after all I’ve been through, this is the last thing I expected.” Helena mumbled into him. Dick couldn’t help but soften sadly at her confession, and he understood what she meant. 


	2. Jealousy

Helena put her head in her hands and rubbed tentatively on her shoulder, where the blooming bite mark was, as Maria drove her to her apartment. She had been in her office, recovering from a particularly rough patrol when Rose Wilson waltzed in. Still bitter and humiliated from their last encounter, Rose had seen an opportunity to get back at her. and she took it. So coming under the guise of needing personal legal advise, Rose surprised Helena by attacking her and landing a bite mark on her shoulder. A playful act of justice she thought, as she presumed that Helena was an alpha like her and with no (visible) mate mark, no harm was done. 

Oh how she could be so wrong.

So now here Helena was, having to face her girlfriend with a bite mark from an ex on her shoulder. Maria offered to come up with her but Helena politely rejected, there was no way that this was going to go down well. Helena trudged into the lift caressing her mate mark on her neck, she wore a tech covering in order to keep her identity hidden, but now she was starting to feel the consequences for it. The subtle mark was meant to show the strong bond she had with her mate, Kara, but now it just served as a reminder of how she had failed her.   
  


Taking a deep breath in she walked into their apartment and cautiously set her bag down. She currently had a blazer on that hid the fresh monstrosity but it wouldn’t take long for it to be uncovered. Helena was right as immediately after setting her bag down, Kara was at her side pulling her into a big hug.   
  


“Hey, babe are you okay? I could smell you from a mile away, I knew you shouldn’t have gone back yet.” Helena chuckled realising that her scent blockers had probably worn out quicker than usual due to the distress she was under, and now Kara was getting the last remnants of it. She hugged back, grumbling incoherently and tucked her head into Kara’s neck, just wanting to be scented by her.

For a while Kara didn’t say anything, but as a consequence she was able to give her girlfriend a once over, and quickly realised that it was not only her distress she could smell. Without even giving Helena a chance she pulled her blazer off of her and scowled furiously at the bite mark on her shoulder, examining it with seething precision.   
  


“Kara it’s not what it looks like-“

”-it looks like Rose Wilson just got permission to have her ass kicked.” Kara angrily mumbled, swiping a thumb over the mark, hoping that it would disappear. She could feel her anger bubble up inside her, and this time there was absolutely no urge to contain it. But then she looked at Helena, tears in her eyes, and realised that she had to look after her first. So taking cupping her face softly in her own hands she looked at her and calmly said ”Why don’t you go take a bath, and by the time you’re done, everything will be okay and we can talk about it later?”  


Helena nodded slowly but unsure as Kara’s words were soothing but the red haze in her eyes were not. She drew her hand up next to hers as she asked

“What are you going to do?”

”I am just going to throw Rose out of the Titans tower and make sure that we are on the same page, okay? You go take your bath.” Kara wasn’t really asking this time and Helena could tell that she wasn’t looking to fight with Helena on the matter. It’s not like Helena even could as as soon as Kara had answered her, she had left. Feeling a mix of bewilderment and guilt, Helena shot her brother a quick text, giving him a heads up that his rogue Titans member was in for a nasty shock.   
  


Luckily Dick was at the Titans tower when he had received Helena’s text and after a series of expletives he sped as quickly as he could to the Titans common room, where he could hear Rose obnoxiously boast to the other members about how she had marked an alpha. Of course not mentioning that it was on an ally. The words were coming out of his mouth, just as he saw Kara walk out of the elevator, and then in slow motion, he watched her fly for Rose's throat.

Rose didn’t know what hit her, one moment she was bragging the next she was pinned to the wall by her throat gasping for air. Two furiously red eyes glaring into her. She pointlessly grasped and clawed at the chokehold, but Kara was not letting up, she knew that Rose could heal quickly.

Kara could hear Dick yell at her, Gar and Raven starting to go on the defence but Dick warned them to stand down. Though Kara’s scent alone was enough to deter anyone. 

“Ever try that again and you’ll find out how long it takes for you to come back for a shattered spine.” Kara seethed, her eyes still red. She then tossed her across the room, her body crashing into a wall. Kara wanted to fly back over just to pick her back up and do it again, but the horrified look on her teammate’s faces looked like the message had come across. Though for good measure she turned to them and said “and that’s why we don’t mark people without permission.”

Kara than flew back to the apartment, feeling a bit better now that her rage had manifested physically. But she knew that it would take a while for it to completely die down. She got to the apartment and was pleased to hear that Helena was in the bath. Deciding that it would be best for Helena and herself that she stayed in there for a bit longer, Kara went to their gym room. She changed quickly into fitness wear and bandaged her fists, she then took out any remaining rage on the titanium woven punching bag. Though it wasn’t for long as she heard Helena softly pad into the room.

”You didn’t kill her, did you?” Helena asked quietly. still quite put out by the whole ordeal. Kara’s angry scent didn’t help lift her spirits either, half scared that it was aimed at her, she felt herself instinctually cower. Her hair was damp and she wore some short shorts and a tank with Kara's flannel shirt.

“I wanted to, trust me.” Kara chuckled as she unwrapped the bandages on her fists. She then noticed Helena’s posture and her face fell. She quickly walked over to her, putting one hand on her shoulder the other cupping her face. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?”

”Are you angry at me?” Helena asked, her voice involuntarily breaking as she crossed her arms. She looked at Kara with tears in her eyes and her distressed scent hadn't changed from before and still caused Kara to feel over-protective of her. Kara's heart almost broke as she looked at her.

"Oh Rao no, of course not-" Kara didn't even finish when Helena crashed her body into hers, burying her head into her neck, scenting herself. Kara was slightly taken aback as she was used to Helena being the one to scent her, out of jealousy, worry or insecurity. Kara had only ever scented her after they had mated and occasionally when she was asleep and didn't know. Plus the times when she felt jealous, but that was different. Usually Helena wore scent blockers anyway so it never really bothered her. Helena jumped and wrapped her legs around Kara's waist, seemingly wanting to be as close to her as possible. Kara held her legs in place, "Okay, okay I've got you." 

"Nest, now please." Helena whined as she held onto Kara tightly, prepared for her to use her super speed. Which she did and in a blink of an eye. The one in their apartment had high ceilings and windows with chiffon curtaining. The walls adorned with fairy light that gave of an amber glow. Their were pillows everywhere, many from Italy, others stolen from various places. There were silks and furs among Kara's capes that Helena had acquired. The two lay on the soft mattress, Helena pressing herself against Kara, her pheromones calming her down. She till rubbed at Kara's neck and wrists, so much so that if Kara tried to do it she would just be getting in the way. Whilst Helena did this Kara peeked a look at the intruding bite mark and was shocked to see that it had been scrubbed raw. 

"Helena, what the fuck have you done to your shoulder?" Kara asked her tone slightly harsh though only out of concern for her mate. Helena didn't give her an answer and instead just pulled the flannel back over it. 

"I didn't like it." 

"Yea neither did I, but you didn't need to take off five layers of skin." Kara reprimanded, she then gently pushed Helena off her with her super strength and quickly threw a weighted blanket at her, possibly the greatest investment she had ever made. She ran and got some moisturiser and quickly returned for Helena to pounce on her again. Kara tugged at her shirt exposing the red raw shoulder. "Now this may sting.." Kara applied the cream, trying to ignore the hissing sound that Helena was making as it the skin. She massaged it into the shoulder and was soon happy that it was sorted. She gave Helena a peck on the head before lying back down with her, her arms draped protectively around her. 

"Kara? Can you do something for me?" Helena asked softly as she tucked herself under Kara's chin. Kara hummed in acknowledgement, she would do absolutely anything for her. "Can you mark me up a bit? Like enough for it to bruise?" 

Kara tried to contain the absolute pure joy Helena's request had brought her. It was the one thing she had been dying to do since she came home. Helena had let her mark her up before but only on special occasions and if not, complained afterwards about it. Kara wasted no time and quickly straddled Helena's hips, starting on her neck. Her tongue moved quickly over her glands where her mating mark was and worked on making a similar one just below it. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE WEARING MY TOP!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU EVER THOUGHT IT LOOKED GOOD ON YOU!"

"YOU BITCH! GIVE IT BACK!"

"FUCK NO!"

Bella lunged herself at her sister from across the room, the two crashing into the couch. Ever since the twins both presented as Alphas they had been fighting none stop, nothing serious just petty bickering that always escalated into the two wrestling for dominance. They were tied at the moment and neither of them liked that. They never seemed to fight so badly in front of Kara, they would take advantage of Helena's omega nature. The first few times they fought, Helena separated them and managed to calm them down. But lately it was getting harder and she was fed up. Which is why she was just watching them from afar, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Kara would be home soon; she could deal with it. 

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"LET GO OF MINE!" 

There was a sound of shattering which Helena could only presume was their coffee table. Kara suddenly appeared beside Helena, alarmed at the chaos surrounding them. Helena offered no explanation, just gesturing towards their daughters. "I gave Bella's top to Astra by accident and now its world war three. Sort. It. Out." 

Kara sighed, taking a deep breath in, annoyance bubbling up. A low growl formed in the back of her throat as she approached the feuding twins. She grabbed the scruff of Bella's neck, lifting her up from her sister. She instantly tried to pry her mother's from her as her twin laughed. Astra soon stopped however when the same was done to her. The girls were then thrown onto the couch at opposite ends. Kara's pheromones and low growling was enough to keep them in their seats, afraid to move a muscle, to upset the Alpha. 

"What do you think the two of you are doing!? Fighting like this?"

"She stole-"

"The answer is, that you two, ever since you both presented as alphas think you're the top dog. Surprise! You're not." Kara yelled, her hands on her hips. The two girls retreated into the sofa, their eyes trained on their mother. "Both of you are just a couple of spun out pups thinking that they can act however they want because of a stupid title! That quite frankly neither of you deserve!" Kara's tone was enough to cause Helena to flinch and it wasn't even directed at her. "Do you understand?!"

Bella and Astra didn't say anything which did not go down well with Kara. "I said, do you understand?" A quick chime of agreement sated Kara and she eased slightly, though not enough that anyone could tell. "Good. The coffee table is coming out of both of your allowances and you will be cleaning up the mess later. Now go and apologise to your mother and tidy your rooms." 

The two girls quickly scattered off the couch and headed towards the kitchen, where Helena was sitting with her coffee. Their heads were bowed, a clear sign of submission. Helena put down her coffee and looked at them, Kara watching from afar. 

"Mi dispiace mamma" Astra spoke first, softly, looking up at her mother through her eyelashes, still afraid. Helena smiled to herself noting how they were most likely trying to win her favour by using her mother tongue.

"Sì, mi dispiace tanto, mamma." Bella seconded, stressing the 'very' in her apology, quickly looking at her twin with a slight devious look in her eye. She was trying to subtly one up her twin, which soon stopped when she suddenly felt Kara's hand on her shoulder. A warning. 

"I accept your apologies, but this has to stop. Okay?" Helena told them, the two nodded their heads. Helena had to fight the urge to open her arms to them. To scent and soothe them, but they had a lesson to learn. So she let them scurry to their rooms. She then turned to Kara who was listening out for any trouble the twins may try to cause when they were out of sight. But she was pleasantly surprised to hear them get on with their chores. "Good job, mi amore." 

"Gods I hate doing that." Kara sighed as she sat next to Helena. She rested her head on her shoulder, basking in Helena's calming scent that just seemed to wash the rage away. "I hate seeing them so scared of me" 

"I know mi amore, but you know that it has to happen. You're the alpha of the house after all and you need to let them know that." Helena reminded her, as she put her hand on her back. "Otherwise it would be absolute pandemonium." 

"I know but what if they hate me for the rest of their lives?"

"Kara, they love you so much. They need you to be hard on them so that they know how this all works." Helena reassured, starting to rub her neck against Kara's neck, scenting her. "I promise they are not going to hate you for the rest of their lives, slightly scared, maybe, but its for the best. I mean they're slightly scared of me too." 

"Oh really?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Really, I caught Astra trying to turn one of my dresses into a skirt and I thought she had died because she had turned so pale. She couldn't look at me for two days. I know its tough, but you are doing a great job." Helena assured her, kissing her forehead. "Now, how about we just cuddle on the couch, watch some TV and ignore our shattered coffee table?" Kara smiled and nodded her head, chuckling. The two walked over to the couch where the twins had previously been fighting. Kara sat down first, pulling Helena into her lap. Helena yelped slightly, the sound soon muffled by Kara's lips. The two enjoying some much needed alone time. 

About an hour later the twins reappeared, side by side. Slowly edging their way towards their parents on the couch. Kara's pheromones still lingered but were not as strong as before. They nervously stood behind the couch, clearly stirring up the courage to speak. Kara shot Helena a curious look but they both pretended to not notice them. Finally she heard Bella clear her throat. "Mom, um we wanted to uh apologise to you."

Kara looked at Helena, shock on her face. Kara was Mom which meant this apology was for her, something that she wasn't expecting. Kara turned on the couch to look at her daughters. Bella elbowed Astra and she started to speak. "Yes, uh we are sorry that we um were trying to uh undermine, your authority-"

"-and Mamma's" Bella quickly added not wanting to land in trouble with their other parent as well. 

"Yes and Mamma's but mainly yours Mom. We won't do it again. We are really, really sorry" Astra assured, Bella nodding her head quickly. They both had a pleading look in their eyes and their was a small whine in their voices. Characteristic to pups who had upset their parents and just wanted their love and care again. Kara looked at the girls and then looked at Helena who shrugged. 

"Ok, I forgive you two, but don't even think about doing it again. And if I catch you, it will be much worse." Kara warned, the two girls bowed their heads, nodding. "Now get over here, we are going to have takeout and a movie." 

The twins face's lit up and they spared no time in clambering over the couch and into their parents embrace. Helena laughed as Astra relentlessly pushed and nudged against her, trying to get into the perfect position, meanwhile Bella had instantly curled around Kara's side, happily tucked under her chin. Eventually Astra settled, her head resting on Helena's shoulder and her legs splayed over Bella and Kara. Helena looked over at Kara, smiling. Their own little family, their pack.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Kara had done it was a complete accident. The two were messing around on the couch play fighting when Helena had started playing dirty, tickling Kara so she could win. Kara had been crying out for her to stop when suddenly she did. Kara was wiping the tears from her eyes, laughing when she realised that Helena was frozen.

”Hey, what’s up with you?”

”I-I don’t know, I don’t know what happened. You asked me to stop and it was like my body did but my brain didn’t know what was happening.” Helena admitted, shaking herself as if trying to get her body to snap out of it. It had immediately dawned on Kara what had happened and she could only try and brace herself for when Helena figured it out.

”Listen babe, it was a complete accident and you know that I-“

”YOU FUCKING ALPHA COMMANDED ME TO STOP TICKLING YOU!?” Helena screeched as she lurched at Kara. Kara yelped and let Helena push her down, lightly hitting at her. Eventually Kara managed to get hold of her wrists and the whacking stopped.

”It was an accident, I swear!” Kara profusely swore, ignoring the small glee it brought her to have the usually so brash and brazen omega submit to her so easily over something so small. 

Helena didn’t believe her but retreated, pulling her hands from Kara’s grasp, walking off to sulk. She hated with a passion being affected by anything due to her biology. She openly and often went against it, much to her mate’s dismay. Kara watched her with a pang of guilt, she could never imagine what is was like to have your body betray you in such a way. 

“Babe...” Kara spoke softly as she approached her mate, ignoring the scent that basically told her to fuck off. Helena scowled at her but let Kara wrap her arms around her. “I will never do it again, okay?” Helena grumbled for a bit, her arms still crossed but eventually tucked her self into Kara and nodded her head. Kara smiled and held her tighter for a second, pressing a kiss to her cheek before letting her go. "I love you!" 

Kara had to use her super-hearing to hear the quiet "I love you too..." 


End file.
